my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Sword (O
Blue Sword is a Royal Guard and Shining Armor's best friend since their foalhood. They attended the Royal Guard Academy together and, when Shining becomes Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard, he mades Blue his first lieutenant. Just before Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding, Blue goes in a journey. After returning, Blue reunites with Twilight, who had an old crush on him. The two find their mutual love for each other and start dating, eventually marrying and having three children. After the awakening of the Light Kingdom, Blue helps Twilight rule it and becomes the Captain of the Light Guard. When Perfect Scale is defeated, the Lord of Order takes his title and light as the General of Balance and give it to Blue Sword, who accepts them. So Blue becomes a General of Order. After the war against Chaos, where Blue helped defeating the Lord of Chaos, he, Twilight, Star and their friends go to Tambelon to save it. There, they meet Time Turner and Bright Night, who are also Generals of Orders who, along with Blue, are the guardians of the key to awake the General of Destruction. They, eventually, awake the current General of Destruction, Tempest Shadow, and that, along with Twilight's power, allowed them to defeat the villain that threated Tambelon and the rest of the Pony World. Personality One of Blue Sword's main characteristics is his braveness and his eagerness to protect the ones he cares and loves. He is a very good and loyal friend and does anything for his friends. Although, he is a little forgetful, as he needed to note important things to remember, and clumsy. However, this is all overshadowed by his kindness, honor and romanticism that are his best qualities. However, he is nothing without a temper. When the ones he loves are in danger, he can get overwhelmed with rage, as when he almost used his magic as General on Zealous after he had cursed Star's heart, only being stopped by Twilight's plea. Skills Blue is very skilled in hoof-to-hoof combat, something that allowed him to get his Cutie Mark. One of Blue's skills is his capability in using offensive spells. One of them is create a light sword, that is also a type of elemental manipulation, showing his affinity is with light nature. Furthermore, he is also a very capable cooker, something he learned by working in his mother's restaurant. Blue is also a very good dancer, as he was able to dance with Twilight gracefully, although she is not a very good dancer herself. After becoming the General of Balance, Blue inherits the ability of negate any ability of the other Generals, having also control over the Diamond Heart. He is also capable of using water magic, being able to create water barriers and water clones. He also proves to be very observer and analytical, as he was able to notice Rothbart’s affinity for darkness in natural magic and how his ultimate spell worked. He also gets some mental magic. Relationships Family Bronze Armor and Sweet Harvest They are Blue's parents. It was not show yet many interations between them and their son, but it seems that Blue admires his father, as he wanted to become a Royal Guard just like him. Dahlia She is Blue's older sister. They seem to have a lot of sibling disagreements, but they love each other very much. Shining Armor Shining Armor is Blue's brother-in-law. Sharing the same dream of becoming Royal Guards, they became best friends very quickly when they went to school at the age of five. When Cadance broke up with Shining, Blue helped him to react and he and Twilight teamed up to bring them together. However, when Shining Armor found out her sister was dating his best friend, Shining becomes very overprotective towards Twilight in a way that he ended up his friendship with Blue and forbade Twilight of seeing him. But he manages to accept their relationship. Blue even asked Shining to be his colt-of-honor in his wedding. Star Knight Star Knight is Blue's older son and he loves him as a father can love his child. He is always taking care of Star's safety whenever there's danger around. They seem to have a very close relationship as Blue is traing Star Knight in the way of the Royal Guard. When the time for Star start to control Nine-Tails' power, Blue gives him his full support, showing how he trusts his son completly. This is seen when he convinces Twilight to let Golden Paladin to open the seal a little bit to tests Star's limits and how he let him fight against Rothbart all by himself. Dusk Storm Dusk Storm is Blue's younger son and he loves him as a father can love his child. Because of the curse placed on Star's heart, Dusk can't be near him, what caused Blue and Twilight to separate the two. Because of Dusk's continuous attempts to get close to his older brother, Blue can get a little frustrated with Dusk, but doesn't get mad as he knows he only does that to be close to his big brother. Sunlight Blaze and Midnight Shine They are Blue's twin daughters and he loves them as a father can love his childreen. However, just like how it happened with Star about he being a jinchuriki, Blue kept from them the cruel truth about them being Twins of Light and Darkness so that they could have the most normal foalhood possible. But he and Twilight decided it was for the best to tell them the truth. After telling the twins the truth, Midnight was the one to react the worst after getting to know she was a Dark Twin and being mad at her parents for not telling her sooner, but after a talk with Star, she came to forgive them. Love Interests Twilight Sparkle Ever since Twilight saw Blue Sword, she had a big crush on him. This crush continues through her life until the day she reunites with him at the Crystal Empire. Cadance, with the help of Rarity and Pinkie Pie, manages to bring them together by leading both to the Oasis of the Heart, where they found their mutual love. Since that moment, their relationship only bloomed and, with all the adversities, their love managed to stay still, even facing adversities like Shining Armor, who initially didn't approved their relationship. They eventually marry, with some complications involving the Changelings, proving that their love is strong enough to defeat any evil that tries to break it. Their love for each other is so strong that they are able to support each other, even when one of them is down. When Blue was doubting that he would be able to continue the task of retrieving the yellow star seed, Twilight was able to give him the confidence to move on by telling him he's going to be a father. They can also put their own lives in risk just to protect the other, just like when Blue Sword allowed the Lord of Chaos turn him into a dark pony just to protect Twilight. Family Trivia * Blue possesses a poor memory. * Blue is a very good dancer and cooker. * It is revealed that Blue Sword hates funhouses. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Light Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Royal Guards Category:Generals of Order Category:Dark Beings Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters